Charging of a spraying tank with pesticide, and optionally also pressurizing the tank, by the attachment of puncture of a pressurized container of agrochemical, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,245 to Colin P. Smith. Charging of tanks with gas by puncture of a container of gas is also involved in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,361,298, 3,384,267, and 3,626,476.